summer days
by KatieMoth
Summary: summer has just started for serena and her friends. thay plan on spending most of there thier time at the beach, but what happens when she finds out that Darien is one of the guys that will be coming with them. Can she handle a summer hanging out with him
1. Chapter 1

_this is my first fanfiction so i hpe u likey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3_

_summer Days _

_chapter 1 _

"SUMMERS HERE" I said a we walk out of the school into the hot sun. I was with my four best friends, and we where planing on having fun this summer scince this was the summer before we all became seniors.

My name is serena, and my four best friends names are mina, Raye, Lita, and Ami. Not only are we best friends but we are also the sailor scouts. Im Sailor moon, mina's sailor Venus, Raye is sailor mars, Lita is sailor Jupiter, and Ami is sailor Mercury. I have a talking cat named Luna. And theres tuxsedo mask!!!!! hes the must dreamiest guy ever, he saves sailor moon(me) in battle before shes about to get hurt.

Mina sighed, " I can't wait to go to the beach"

" why not go on monday (three days from today), I can bring the food." said Lita.

what can i bring? well I got a stereo, but I could bring some drinks to, so,

" I can bring the Music and the drinks" I said

" OHHH.. I know,I can bring my volley ball net and my ball!!!! " said a excited Mina.

I guess I could learn how to play volley ball, i mean how hard can it be?

" well I can Bring some books to read "said Ami.

Oh no not books. I thought I was done with school.

"well theres only one more thing left to bring" said Raye " and thats the boy's "

yes now I can finally have a summer romance, i thought.

Now that thats settled, time for a chocolate milkshake.

End of chpter 1

A/N sorry bout that( the length of the story) I would have wrote more but I had to leave and I really wanted to get the first part up, and thank u for the review anime 18!!!! now back to the story!!

Chapter 2 ( authors POV)

They where now walking into the crown arcade, where their friend Andrew works.

"hey andrew whats up " asked mina

" not much, how was your last day of school" Andrew said.

" good" said Ami, who was now going to a booth and taking out a book

" ok " said mina, Raye, and Lita, following Ami.

" and you serena? " andrew asked

" it was my favorite day of the school year " said serena.

" and why would that be? " asked andrew.

Serena was about to speak but before any words came out someone spoke for her.

" because there's no work, no test, which means no failing them, but I wouldn't be suprised if the meatball head had summer school" said the person behind her.

Right when he said meatball head she knew who it was , because only two people called her meatball head, one was Raye and the other was Darien, and the voice gave it away, unless Raye suddenly started to sound like a guy. yeah right!!!!

She turned around and saw that it was Darien. She was about to strangle him but the she remebered that it was summer and she was not going to waste any of her time on this jerk." what do you want you, jerk " she spat at him.

" I actually would like a cup of coffe" he said reather calmly.

" figures" then she turned to andrew, " Andrew I would like a chocolate

milkshake please " she said, as she went to the table where her friend where

sitting at. When she sat down her friends were now talking about how much

fun they would have at the beach.

" so " mina said to Raye " who are the guys you plan on bringing to the

beach" Mina asked

"well of course Andrew, Jedite," Raye smiled, " Kunzite," mina smiled, "Zoisite," ami blushed," Nephrite," lita smiled," and Darien". an angry look came over Serena's, " WHAT " serena practiclly screamed.

" HE is NOT coming " serena screamed.

Both Darien and andrew looked at serena and her friends.

" whos not going where" asked andrew as darien went back to reading the book he had in his hand.

" Darien" Dariens head shot up and he turned back to the table of girls. " and I guess hes not wanted at the beach" said Mina

" Darien, at the beach," laughed Andrew. " right"

" See he won't go any way so why not leave it at that " Said serena, now satisfied that darien would not be going.

"wait" said Darien now with a smile on his face, " who said I wouldn't go"

Andrew looked at Darien in shock. Andrew knew his friend, and he knew that Darien never went to the beach ever in his life, cus he hated the fact that there were to many people and families there.

" WHAT" said both Andrew and Serena.

" I'd love to go" he said then he looked at andrew and gave him the, the if you say another word , look, your dead. andrew knew that looked and would not be stupid enough to ignore it, so he changed the subject, " hey who else is going" he asked hoping that he was asked to go.

" well you, Jedite, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Darien" said Raye.

" well do you mind if I bring a friend" asked andrew.

" no of course not " said raye, " is he hot" she asked

" well yes SHE is " he said smiling and blushing.

" A GIRL " they all said at the same time

" who is she " ami asked

" you guys will have to wait and see" he said

" fine " they said knowing that no matter what they did andrew would not give in and tell them.

" well we better get going " ami said " we have a big day ahead of us"

and with that said the five girls walked out of the arcade to make there way home.

" yeah andrew we have a BIG day ahead of us " darien said Taking a sip of his coffe, grabing his book, saying good bye than walking out the sliding doors.

Andrew stood there, still amazed.

' what are you up to darien' he thought.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

A/N sorry bout that( the length of the story) I would have wrote more but I had to leave and I really wanted to get the first part up, and thank u for the review anime 18!!!! now back to the story!!

Chapter 2 ( authors POV)

They where now walking into the crown arcade, where their friend Andrew works.

"hey andrew whats up " asked mina

" not much, how was your last day of school" Andrew said.

" good" said Ami, who was now going to a booth and taking out a book

" ok " said mina, Raye, and Lita, following Ami.

" and you serena? " andrew asked

" it was my favorite day of the school year " said serena.

" and why would that be? " asked andrew.

Serena was about to speak but before any words came out someone spoke for her.

" because there's no work, no test, which means no failing them, but I wouldn't be suprised if the meatball head had summer school" said the person behind her.

Right when he said meatball head she knew who it was , because only two people called her meatball head, one was Raye and the other was Darien, and the voice gave it away, unless Raye suddenly started to sound like a guy. yeah right!!!!

She turned around and saw that it was Darien. She was about to strangle him but the she remebered that it was summer and she was not going to waste any of her time on this jerk." what do you want you, jerk " she spat at him.

" I actually would like a cup of coffe" he said reather calmly.

" figures" then she turned to andrew, " Andrew I would like a chocolate

milkshake please " she said, as she went to the table where her friend where

sitting at. When she sat down her friends were now talking about how much

fun they would have at the beach.

" so " mina said to Raye " who are the guys you plan on bringing to the

beach" Mina asked

"well of course Andrew, Jedite," Raye smiled, " Kunzite," mina smiled, "Zoisite," ami blushed," Nephrite," lita smiled," and Darien". an angry look came over Serena's, " WHAT " serena practiclly screamed.

" HE is NOT coming " serena screamed.

Both Darien and andrew looked at serena and her friends.

" whos not going where" asked andrew as darien went back to reading the book he had in his hand.

" Darien" Dariens head shot up and he turned back to the table of girls. " and I guess hes not wanted at the beach" said Mina

" Darien, at the beach," laughed Andrew. " right"

" See he won't go any way so why not leave it at that " Said serena, now satisfied that darien would not be going.

"wait" said Darien now with a smile on his face, " who said I wouldn't go"

Andrew looked at Darien in shock. Andrew knew his friend, and he knew that Darien never went to the beach ever in his life, cus he hated the fact that there were to many people and families there.

" WHAT" said both Andrew and Serena.

" I'd love to go" he said then he looked at andrew and gave him the, the if you say another word , look, your dead. andrew knew that looked and would not be stupid enough to ignore it, so he changed the subject, " hey who else is going" he asked hoping that he was asked to go.

" well you, Jedite, Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Darien" said Raye.

" well do you mind if I bring a friend" asked andrew.

" no of course not " said raye, " is he hot" she asked

" well yes SHE is " he said smiling and blushing.

" A GIRL " they all said at the same time

" who is she " ami asked

" you guys will have to wait and see" he said

" fine " they said knowing that no matter what they did andrew would not give in and tell them.

" well we better get going " ami said " we have a big day ahead of us"

and with that said the five girls walked out of the arcade to make there way home.

" yeah andrew we have a BIG day ahead of us " darien said Taking a sip of his coffe, grabing his book, saying good bye than walking out the sliding doors.

Andrew stood there, still amazed.

' what are you up to darien' he thought.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

the next morning they all where to meet at the arcade at 8 o'clock. serena was late as always.

when she got there, to her suprise, only darien was there.

" guess im not late after all " she said

" don't think so meatball head " darien said " everyone else left, andrew gave me 15 dollars to wait for you, and to give you a ride"

" i am not riding with you " serena said

" how are you gonna get there than?''

serena knew that darien was her only way there and that she would have to grin and bare it so thats exactlly what she was ganna do, well try to do.

" fine" she said finally getting in to dariens car.

darien started his car, and they where off.

it was very quite, so serena turned on the radio.

the song that was playing was called sometimes, and it was by britney spears

"...baby cant you see that.. your the only one for me

...( the song is playing but serena only knows a few of these lyrics)... i wanna belive in every thing that you say...

Chorus

sometimes i run sometimes

sometimes i hide

sometimes im sceared of you

but all i really want for you is to hold me tight

treat me right be with me day and night

baby all i need is time. " serena sang

darien turned off the radio " enough" he said

" why '' serena pouted

'' my radio '' darien said

serena folded her arms and looked out the window

darien couldnt help sneaking glances at serena as she looked out the window

the ride had been about 2 hours long and they had about 15 minutes. good thin they desided to rent a beach house becaues darien knew he would not make it home after staying at the beach all day.

when they finally arived it was 10 30( am) they pulled into the beach house( number 7) which they where asigned, they unpaked all there things and made there way into the beach house.

''wow this is beautiful '' serena said

the house was beautiful, it had fish tanks every where, aqua colered walls with matchin rugs.

they got to the room the guess was the living room, where they found everyone sitting.

'' HEY '' said ami, lita, mina, and raye. they huged her like they hadnt seen her

in years.

'' thank for leavin me with him'' said serena

'' well then mabey next time youll learn to be on time'' raye said

'' sorry serena '' ami '' it wasnt my idea"

ami hung her head as if she was asheamed of her self.

'' no no no, ami its ok '' serena said because she kinda felt bad about ami '' just dont do it again, k ''

no one spoke

'' k" serena repeated.

" umm.. well..." mina started " youkindagottashearearoomwithdarientoo"

'' WHAT " she said

'' serena its not our falt, everyone else picked their rooms, there where only 6.

lita spoke " Andrew and Rika, Jedite and Raye, Kunzite and mina, Zoisite and ami, Nephrite and me, and Darien and you, but enough with that lets go swimming.''

darien didnt mind at all, infact he could put his plan in to action tonight. he smiled

serena whined and whined but no one gave in and they all left to go swimming so serena gave up and decided so swim. little did she know what she was in for that night.

end chapter 3

( A/N i didnt know if i should have done the beach house, what do you think) reveiwwwww plz if you do ill write more.. promise.


End file.
